


Psycho Lady Colonel - Clay meets his match

by Integra1127



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Comedy, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integra1127/pseuds/Integra1127
Summary: The story picks up after Max had escaped by throwing the bomb detonator in the water and Clay had to let him go in order to go after it.The Loser are at the soccer game of Jensen's niece; after Jensen has the altercation with the referee and Clay them had to remove him from the field. Everyone is making their way to the parking-lot, when the guy's notices a strange woman standing against Clay's car.The woman introduces herself as South African military personnel sent in under the radar to assist Clay and his crew in their quest to track down and kill Max.During the four months that the loser was trapped in Bolivia; Max had been running an illegal weapons deal in South Africa, in which she and her team had been dealing with him undercover. Their cover was blown, and they had been ambushed, resulting in the deaths of her entire team.She was severely injured and in a coma for two months; in which it was decided to publicly declare her dead for her to fly under the radar to America and help The Loser in making Max pay.
Relationships: Franklin Clay & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clay and Aisha are no longer an item; their involvement was purely a physical attraction and nothing more.
> 
> With the facts that Clay had killed her father; they both decided to refrain from any further sexual interactions between them, instead they only interact on a professional and somewhat friendly bases.
> 
> But only until they finally take care of Max, then she plans on getting even like she promised Clay she would.
> 
> That is if she even gets so far or perhaps...
> 
> She'll be stopped from doing so by someone...

********

CLAY

The guys and I are making our way to the parking-lot, after it had taken all of us to basically get Jensen off the soccer field and to prevent him from getting his ass kick by the female referee from his niece's soccer game.

We're laughing and joking about the whole scene while walking to our cars.

Really Jensen, the NBA? Pooch askes him shaking his head.

What? She looks like she could be Shacks sister; Jensen shrugs his shoulder in answer.

Yeah, if you think about it, she kinda does; Aisha answers with a serious side tilt of her head and everyone burst out laughing.

Boss, 12'o clock! Cougar calls to me tilting his head towards my car.

I look up and there's a woman casually leaning against the back of my car and staring at our direction.

What do you want us to do boss? Jensen asks in his serious tone.

I'm closely sizing her up as we slowly near her.

She's dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and what looks to be a leather vest corset that starts from under her bust, with black biker boots.

Be on an alert but let's see what she wants first then we can decide what to do with her; I tell them.

Once we are in front of her and I get a better look at her I'm struck by the looks of her.

She's very much on the curvaceous side but in all the right places and she quite short too, her head probably fits right under my armpit.

As I'm scanning her appearance more.

I noticed that her tied up hair is actually colored orange and the front sides are shaven, she has multiple piercing in each ear and both of her caramel toned forearms are covered with tattoos.

There's most definitely something mysterious about this woman; I think to myself.

Lt. Col. Franklin Clay; the woman directly addresses me as we stop in front of her.

Who wants to know? I ask her with my eyes narrowed to determine what her intentions are.

Your soon to be new best friend; she answers with a smile as she removes her sunglasses.

Damn! She's quite attractive now that I've got a better look at her face.

Rounded face, high chubby cheeks, average yet narrow at the bridge nose, with very plump and luscious lips painted a dark maroon color.

But it's her eyes that catches my attention the most; they're painted black and blue to match with her outfit.

Yet it's not the make-up that throws me off guard; rather it's the sparkle in her dark brown gaze that speaks volumes to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the loser are introduced to the mystery woman and find out what she's there for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't your typical story; our lead female character is on the curvaceous side and short but very capable of handling things and herself well. She doesn't take crap from anyone and is borderline psychotic, giving even Aisha a run for her money. There might or might not be Afrikaans in here when she talks but it will be translated. Oh, and I had to make myself older to fit with the Military rank. Other than that, enjoy!

********

MYSTERY WOMAN

I'm standing against a car carefully watching as The Losers are laughing and joking as the make their way towards me. 

Suddenly they slow their pace, staring at me and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Good, so they finally noticed me; I smugly think to myself.

Lt. Col. Franklin Clay; I address the taller one with the slight greying beard once they stop in front of me.

Who wants to know? He asks me in a deep husky voice, his eyes narrowed like a hawk.

Good, his exactly as his file states he should be; analyzing everything and everyone with a fine comb.

Your soon to be new best friend; I smilingly say to him, taking my sunglasses off to look him in the eyes.

I can see the look of astonishment in his eyes, but it's probably from my comment I'm guessing.

A lot of people are shocked by my appearance and what I'm capable of when first meeting me.

I'm not what is considered your typical military personnel.

I'm quite short at 5'2" and can be what's considered plus-sized with all my curves and slightly chubby stomach.

But I've learnt over the years not to let my body shape get to me; it's the way I'm built, and no amount of exercising or dieting has been able to change it.

It has never affected my abilities in doing my work in any way or form; and I'm proud to show off my curves in any way or form I see fit to.

And why would I want you as my best friend? Col. Clay asks me in a serious tone.

Well, we both have something very big in common; I tell him with a smirk.

Oh really, and what's that exactly? He asks me with his eyebrow raised.

The need to hunt down and kill Max; I tell him with a serious look in my eyes.

Why are you after Max; he curiously asks me.

Because he killed my entire team and I want my damn revenge! I viciously spit out the words.

You're not from, here are you? Clay asks me with interested look on his face.

Sorry, where's my manners. No, I'm not, my name is Lt. Col. Jamie Engelbrecht from the South African Military force; I reach out my hand to him introducing myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None, just Jensen being Jensen😅

********

CLAY

The guys and I are making our way to the parking-lot, after it had taken all of us to basically get Jensen off the soccer field and to prevent him from getting his ass kick by the female referee from his niece's soccer game.

We're laughing and joking about the whole scene while walking to our cars.

Really Jensen, the NBA? Pooch askes him shaking his head.

What? She looks like she could be Shacks sister; Jensen shrugs his shoulder in answer.

Yeah, if you think about it, she kinda does; Aisha answers with a serious side tilt of her head and everyone burst out laughing.

Boss, 12'o clock! Cougar calls to me tilting his head towards my car.

I look up and there's a woman casually leaning against the back of my car and staring at our direction.

What do you want us to do boss? Jensen asks in his serious tone.

I'm closely sizing her up as we slowly near her.

She's dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and what looks to be a leather vest corset that starts from under her bust, with black biker boots.

Be on an alert but let's see what she wants first then we can decide what to do with her; I tell them.

Once we are in front of her and I get a better look at her I'm struck by the looks of her.

She's very much on the curvaceous side but in all the right places and she quite short too, her head probably fits right under my armpit.

As I'm scanning her appearance more.

I noticed that her tied up hair is actually colored orange and the front sides are shaven, she has multiple piercing in each ear and both of her caramel toned forearms are covered with tattoos.

There's most definitely something mysterious about this woman; I think to myself.

Lt. Col. Franklin Clay; the woman directly addresses me as we stop in front of her.

Who wants to know? I ask her with my eyes narrowed to determine what her intentions are.

Your soon to be new best friend; she answers with a smile as she removes her sunglasses.

Damn! She's quite attractive now that I've got a better look at her face.

Rounded face, high chubby cheeks, average yet narrow at the bridge nose, with very plump and luscious lips painted a dark maroon color.

But it's her eyes that catches my attention the most; they're painted black and blue to match with her outfit.

Yet it's not the make-up that throws me off guard; rather it's the sparkle in her dark brown gaze that speaks volumes to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jensen being Jensen and Clay being Clay

********

CLAY

South African Military, you're far away from, aren't you? I ask Col. Engelbrecht.

Well considering what that bastard put me through, you can bet your ass I'll be willing to travel to hell and back again to see him dead at my feet! She tells me, her voice deeply laced with venom.

Wow! Another volatile female, why do I always seem to come across them somehow; I think to myself in amazement.

So, tell me Col. Engelbrecht how do I know you're the real deal and if we can trust you? I curiously ask her.

I've got that all covered with this little baby here, you're I.T geek can check it over to verify; she tells me, waving a flash-drive in her hand.

Jensen heads to my car to retrieve his laptop and she hands the drive over to him.

So, what do you have for me Jensen? I ask him, yet still keeping my eyes concentrated on the woman in front of me.

Let's see... Jensen begins listing down detail from his computer:

#Col. Jamie "James" Engelbrecht, age 34, born in Western Cape; South Africa, joined the military straight after graduating high school at the age of 17. 

#Quickly moving her way up the ranks with top scores during all training, specializing in sniper and heavy-duty weapons and hand to hand combat, as well as a degree in Behavioral Psychology. 

#Code name; Grim-Psycho, former commander of special black-ops The Reapers. 

#Deceased as of 4months ago, gunned down during an operation gone wrong.

So, are you channeling The Green Goblin or The Hulk with your hair style here? Jensen curiously asks Col. Engelbrecht.

Showing me her last I.D picture on his laptop; her hair in a pixie-cut, black around the sides and bright green on top.

The Joker actually, if you search further, you'll see it was purple before that; she answers him smugly.

I scroll further and there it is; a picture of her with a short purple bob-cut, with that same dark sparkle in her eyes.

This woman is like a damn chameleon, a very mysterious one with the way she changes her appearances.

So, you're a ghost then? I ask watching her closely.

You can say so, but you guys should know how that feels right; she smirkingly states tilting her head to the side.

How did you even manage to get into the country if your ghosting? I curiously ask her.

Is it possible for us to continue this discussion in a more secure area? She asks.

Sure, if you follow us to our base, we can continue this; I tell her, making my way to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> col. Engelbrecht becomes co-leader of the losers much to Clay dismay

*******

CLAY

I'm closing listening to what Col. Engelbrecht tells us, and yet all I think is; the woman is a spit-fire!

Shit! My team and I only got nearly blown up when Max shot the chopper with the kids down, and we were declared dead as well.

But her team got the actual firing-squad turned loose on them and she's damn near lucky to be live!

I mean; cardiac arrest twice and slipping into a coma for 2months! Yet here she's standing, ready to get back into the fold and finish the job.

That's one heck of a woman!

Our government, yeah right! You must be joking, Max is government! Cougar venomously states.

They know Max is behind everything and that his been doing illegal dealings, that's why they contacted my people to help you guys; Col. Engelbrecht calmly states.

Why do you think you guys haven't been taken into custody immediately after your last encounter with Max and had the luxury of being at the soccer game you were at; she tells Cougar.

You guys stick out like sore thumbs; Engelbrecht tells a glaring Cougar.

Ok, so you will be joining my team and working under my lead then; I tell her.

No, I will be collaborating with your team and leading alongside you; she seriously states at me with a glare.

Listen here lady, I don't know who you think you are but I'm the one in charge here and you do what I say; I glare back at her.

Well last I checked I'm the one that was specially sent to help you idiots, and without the information I have in my possession you will never be able to track Max down.

And that's Lady Colonel to you! She spits out at me with attitude.

Idiots! Did you just call us idiots, did she just call us idiots? Aisha loudly asks, looking like she's about to go at the Col.

Did I stutter or something, because I can repeat it if you want; she calmly tells Aisha, looking like she's ready for a fight.

Actually, we're more like clowns than idiots; Jensen matter-of-factly states out of the blue.

The Col. then suddenly bursts out laughing.

That's exactly the other word I thought of for you guys! I'm really beginning to like you Jensen; she smiles at him then.

Wow! Is this woman bipolar or something? Her reactions changed so quickly.

Thank you, Lady Col., I believe I'm starting to like you too; Jensen tells her with a smile.

Yeah, and why's that Jensen? Pooch asks him.

Well, for one she's sounds like a badass and she puts Clay in his place so easily; he states seriously.

You're actually right there yeah! Pooch and Cougar laughs.

So, all in favor that the two colonels co-lead raise your hands; Engelbrecht suddenly states raising her hand.

And simultaneously everyone around me raises theirs as well, while I stare at them with my brow raised in question.

What? It's fun watching her rattle your cage; Aisha states matter-of-factly.

And we like her! The guys all state in union, smiling.

That's settle then! Let's get started partner! Englebrecht announce to me with a broad smile.

This is going to be one hell of a ride! I think to myself...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the losers are headed to South Africa

********

JAMIE

I couldn't help but laughingly smile at Clay's reaction to his team voting against him, I'm actually beginning to like these guys; I think to myself.

So, can I have my guns back now? I sweetly ask Clay.

Sure, Pooch give the Col. her weapons back; he grumbles back in response.

The Pooch really likes you Lady Col.; Pooch tells me, handing my guns back.

Thanks! But you don't need to call me that, you guys can call me James; I tell him with a smile.

Cool! So, why do they refer to you as the Grim-Psycho? Jensen curiously asks me.

That you'll have to wait and see in order to understand why; I state with a broad smirk.

Ok, Losers let's get to work! Clay irately shouts out.

Is he always this moody? I ask Aisha.

Mostly yeah, but with you here it's funnier now; she tells me laughing.

Glad to be of service then; shrugging my shoulders jokingly.

What Intel. do you have for us so far Col.? Clay asks, giving me a dirty look.

Here you go! Handing him a second flash-drive. And Clay, you can call me James you know, we are partners after all; I tell him teasingly.

He grabs the drive, scowling at me as he hands it over to Jensen; while I continue to sweetly smile at him.

Well, according to this our boy Max is currently hiding out in the Lady Col.'s home country, specifically to be Johannesburg; Jensen states, looking through the files.

It's seems his been busy partying from one high-end gentlemen's club to another; he continues on.

His smart yeah, going to one of the most busiest and high crime rated cities in my country; I spite out.

So, why did you come here then, why not go after him instead? 

He was closest to you over there; Pooch asks me.

I was ordered not to go after him alone, that the first part of my mission was to meet up with and brief you guys about everything; I tell him.

So, we going to South Africa then? Cougar asks.

Yep! I tell me with a smile.

Yes! We going to South Africa! Jensen fist pumps into the air.

And how do you plan for us to get there Col.? Clay asks me.

Everything's taken care of; I tell him reaching into the back pocket of my corset to remove fake passports and I.D's for them.

All the arrangements have been made and everything we need is ready on other-side for us once we have landed; I state, handing the documents over to Clay.

Here's my number, be ready to leave in 3days time; I tell them, giving him my card and walking myself out the warehouse to my car and leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the loser land in Johannesburg to begin tracking Max

Four Days Later:

CLAY

Stepping off the plane in Johannesburg; slowly scan my surroundings while waiting in the check-out line, when I catch sight of Jensen a few places behind me.

What hell is he wearing!

I know his cover is being on vacation, but did he seriously have to go all out with the traditional African wear?

No wonder Col. Engelbrecht thinks we're a bunch of clowns.

Looking to the front of the opposite line; I see there she's standing.

Dressed in tight black leather pants, a black silk blouse, with a black blazer and her corset underneath that most probably, paired with black heels.

Her hair is loose and taking better look at it now; I see it reaches till slightly pass her shoulders, the top third of it is black and rest till the bottom orange.

The woman really is a damn chameleon. I think to myself as I continue looking at her.

I'm staring at her ass, when she turns around and I'm surprised to see she's wearing a pair of purple eyeglasses.

It's probably part of her cover; I think to myself.

But damn does she look good in them!

Damnit Clay! Keep your head in the damn game!

You swore you wouldn't continue jeopardizing this mission again and especially because of a woman; I mentally scold myself.

Pulling up in front of the address Col. Engelbrecht gave us for the place we'll be staying at. I see that she's already here, standing against her car and waiting on the rest of us to arrive.

So, how ya liking my country so far Clay? She smiles, looking at me through her sunglasses.

So, the eyeglasses were just for show; I think to myself in disappointment.

It's a pity because it makes her look even more alluring.

It seems ok so far; I respond.

Cool! She says, making her way into the house.

So, it's a three-story house, she says and starts listing off as I follow her through the place:

There's three bedrooms on each floor with their own private balconies, one has its own bathroom but the other two has an adjoining one. So, it will have to be share by whoever takes those ones.

We've got a big-ass kitchen and dining-room, which is perfect for working in. There's a game room, outside entertainment area, as well as a pool.

The security system is top notch too, I'll show Jensen the surveillance room once he gets here.

Turning around, she gives me a broad smile; her eyes sparkling mischievously.

I'm staring at her in daze when I hear the sound of cars pulling up in front of the house.

I guess that's the guys arriving; she says, snapping me out of my trance and walking pass me to go outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the losers settle into their new base of operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild cursing

*********

JAMIE

Hey guys! I greet the others, as I go to get my bags out of my car.

Wow! This place looks nice! Jensen says in amazement.

Wait till you get a look inside; I tell him smiling.

We all grab our bags and go inside. 

The guys are standing in living-room staring at everything in a trance.

This is way better than the ratty motels we had to live in during missions; Pooch says smiling.

Glad you fellas like it, wait till you see the rest of it. I smile at him.

But first thing on the agenda is sleeping arrangements, I state;

So, people we have three bedrooms on each of the top two floors; one with its own bathroom but the other two share an adjoining one.

And before anyone thinks of deciding, the colonels have dibs on the top floor. So, Clay you can have the single room.

Aisha, maybe you and I should take the adjoining rooms, I doubt either of us wants to share with the boys. I smile at her and make my way upstairs to claim a room.

After I had finished unpacking; I slipped into a pair of black capri cargo pants, and one of my favorite black t-shirts that had a white skull and black roses on, with my black bedroom slippers and my hair pinned back up.

Deciding to go check on what the guys are up to; I open my bedroom door and see Clay coming out of the room adjoining mine.

Oh! Hey, I thought I was sharing with Aisha? I say to him.

Yeah well, she wanted to be on the second floor; which is for the best he quietly mumbles to himself.

And I look at him confused.

Jensen and Pooch are sharing and seeing as Cougar is very private, you're stuck sharing with me; he tells me.

Ok, just make sure you to place the toilet seat back down and to pick up you're shit or else. I tell him with a smile and make my way downstairs.

Walking away I don't notice Clay shaking his head and whispering; mysteriously volatile!

Coming downstairs; I find the guys in the game room, Jensen and Pooch are goofing off playing video games, while Cougar and Aisha are at the pool table.

Hey guy! Anyone up for lunch? I ask smiling.

Heck yeah! What we ordering? Jensen jumps in excitement.

Nope! Can't do that, we can't risk anyone coming here; I say shaking my head.

Restaurant? Jensen smile. And I shake my head no again.

What we eating then? Because none of us can cook; Pooch says panicked

Don't worry you're pretty little head off Pouchie. It looks like I'll be seeing to making the meals as well.

I state with a smile, leaving to go to the kitchen and start on lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay gets a show when walking into the kitchen

*********

CLAY

I can hear the guys busy in the game room as I'm coming down the stairs, but before I reach it to what they doing; I hear music coming from the kitchen.

When I reach the door; I see Col. Engelbrecht at the kitchen counter. Her back towards the door, busy chopping onions while singing and dancing to the music.

I lean in the doorway watching her and trying to figure where I've heard this song before.

Then it hits me, it's that song Lollipop by Aqua, remembering it only because Jensen annoyed the shit out of us once when he kept playing it on repeat because his niece loved it.

The Col. is so lost in what she's doing, not even noticing me standing there and watching her. 

The female chorus then hits, she grabs a spoon and begins singing:

I wish that you were my lollipop

Sweet things, I will never get enough

If you show me to the sugar tree

Will you give me a soda pop for free...

She continues on humming and dancing while busy at the stove, and then she sings on:

I wish that I were a bubble gum

Chewin' on me baby all day long

I will be begging for sweet delight

Until you say I'm yours tonight...

I walk up close behind her, bending down and softly whisper in her ear; I thought this was supposed to be a kid's song?

Holy shit! You scared the crap out me! She jumps, turning around.

What? Afraid of having an audience now, are you? I smirk at her.

No, I'm not and if you listened closely, it's far from a kid's song; she glares at me and turns around to my face the stove.

Oh honey! I definitely figured out what lollipop you were referring to; I groan in my head.

Hmmm... So, what's the occasion for? I ask clearing my throat.

Well, it's too risky to order out or going to a restaurant to eat and seeing as none of you can cook, looks like I'll be the house chef from now on. She shrugs her shoulders.

You need help with anything? I ask her.

Sure, you can chop the peppers; she turns around to smile at me.

The kitchen seems well stocked, how is that? I say to her.

I made sure beforehand everything we needed would be available here so that we don't need to be unnecessarily outside and possibly get our cover blown. I can't risk that happening again; she states seriously.

I understand; I tell her, shaking my head in agreement and begin at chopping the peppers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha makes it clear on her intentions, making Jamie suspicious that she might put the mission at risk

********

JAMIE

Wow! Something smells delicious! Jensen walks into the kitchen sniffing the air.

So, what's on the menu Boss-lady? He excitingly asks.

Sweet and sour stir-fried chicken, with savory rice; I smile at him.

Cool, so when do we eat? He says licking his lips.

Next 5mins, here be useful and set the dining table; I say, handing him plates and cutlery.

You sure have a way with the guys, don't you? Clay laughs, staring at me from the counter.

There's beer and wine in the fridge, you can take those inside so long; I smirk at him.

Yes Ma'am! He salutes me with a chuckle and gets up to do so.

Idiot! I shake my head smiling.

Mmm... this is good! Pooch mumbles while chewing.

Yeah, Boss-lady, best mission meal ever; Cougar agrees.

That's it, Clay, we're keeping the Lady Colonel! Jensen yells with his mouth full.

Thanks fellas; I laugh at their reactions.

Yeah, I doubt that's going to happen; Clay mumbles, staring at me.

So, guys tomorrow morning we'll get start on gathering more intel., my contacts will have sent me whatever they have by then as well; I tell them.

After lunch, Aisha and I are seeing to the dirty dishes and chatting a bit.

So, what's the deal with you and Clay? I ask her, whiling drying the dishes.

Oh, so you noticed that hey; she says.

Yeah well, the fact that I'm sharing a bathroom with him kinda first made me think you had a problem with me. But then when he mentioned if was best you guys weren't on the same floor, made me realize that the problem was with him; I tell her.

We kinda had a thing, but then I found out he killed my father; she sighs.

Wow! That's fucked up; I look at her shocked.

But didn't Max set the whole bombing up? In that case the others are responsible as well; I tell her confused.

No, only Clay is, he went in and shot my father; she hisses in response.

Ok, now I get it; I nod my head in understanding.

So, that basically put an end to the relationship then; I say.

It was never a relationship just a case of mutual lust, nothing more; she shrugs her shoulders.

Besides, I plan on killing him once this is all over; she smiles and walks out the kitchen.

Ok..., so not weird at all; I shake my head thinking to myself.

*******

Later That Night:

After dinner, everyone had retired to their rooms and the house was now quiet.

I'm in bed; going through the files I have on the losers. After the things Aisha said, I'm a bit suspicious of her intentions. She could cost us this mission if her need for revenge on Clay gets in the way.

If need be, I will take her out should she put this mission at risk!

No one's getting in my way of killing Max, and I need Clay to make sure that happens.

Feeling kinda thirsty; I decide to go downstairs to get me something to drink, maybe grab a smoke and do some stargazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the colonels do some stargazing

********

CLAY

I can't seem sleep, not sure if it's because I'm not use this type of luxury during a mission or if it's the fact that I can't Jamie off my mind. 

Or I should rather say Col. Engelbrecht, I can't bring myself to say her name out loud not even her nickname.

It'll only make whatever I am feeling about her worse and can't let my desires get the best of me again.

But the woman is a damn enigma, there's so many levels to her. One minute she's all serious and volatile, and then the next she's like a mother-hen to the team, cooking and being sweet.

And I can't seem to get the picture of her singing and dancing in the kitchen out of my head!

Shaking my head in disgust with myself, I decide to go downstairs to grab a drink and get some fresh air instead.

Making my way out the kitchen with my drink, I notice the back patio door is slightly open and I go to check it out.

Stepping outside a see a figure sitting at the pool and as I near them I recognize it to be Jamie, sitting at the edge with her legs in the water.

Hey! Can't sleep? I ask her.

Oh, hi! She looks up at me, taking a drag from the cigarette in her hand.

I didn't realize you smoke; I look at her surprised.

Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, seeing as we've only known each other for a few days; she casually states.

Besides, I don't really smoke that much its mostly for "medicinal purposes"; she tells me once she's finished smoking.

Medicinal? I look at her confused.

I have adult asthma and I find the menthol cigarettes helps in controlling it; she says, grabbing the cup next to her and drinks from it.

So, what brings you down here? She asks, those eyes staring at me from above the cup.

Just came down to grab a drink, then I saw the door was open; I narrow my eyes at her.

Oh ok, well I'm going off to bed now; she states, taking her feet out the water and standing up.

I'm suddenly struck speechless when I see what she's wearing, a black loose-fitting tang top and a very short pair of sports shorts, barley visible under the top.

Fuck! Now I definitely won't be able to sleep at all, not without picturing the way her ass looked in those shorts when she walked back inside.

This mission is starting to get a whole lot more difficult, and not because of Max. But because of how Jamie is beginning to affect me.

You have got to stop thinking with your dick man! And concentrate on ending Max once and for all; I school myself.

Taking one last look at the night sky, I make my way back inside to try and get some sleep.

That night when I eventually fall asleep, my dreams are plagued with nothing but dark sparkling eyes and the person they belong to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers begin their planning and Clay gets jealous

**********

The Next Day:

CLAY

I make my way downstairs, finding everyone already up and having breakfast in the dining-room.

Hey Clay! You have got to try this omelet James made. It's delicious! Jensen says with a mouth full of food.

Yeah, the Pooch can really get use to this type of missions; Pooch says in agreement.

Can we please.... keep her? Jensen asks pulling a puppy dog face.

The Colonel isn't a stray animal that you can keep as pet, Jensen! I tell him in annoyance.

Darn it! And here we were hoping; he mumbles, Cougar and Pooch both nodding their heads in agreement.

Yeah Jensen! Besides, I tend to bite! James grins at Jensen.

Never mind them; Jensen says, looking scared.

Here you go! James places a plate in front of me when I take a seat. 

Hmm... thank you Col.; I mumble, trying to keep my eyes from wondering down her cleavage.

My pleasure! She sweetly smiles at me, taking her seat to eat as well.

So, my contacts sent some more info. We can have a look at it after we're done eating and decide from there what to do; she states.

You seem to get a lot of intel, more than we could come up with; Jensen looks at her quizzingly.

Well, if I told you where I got it, I'd have to kill you; James answers with a dark smirk.

Jensen! Stop egging the Col. on! I snap at him.

Sorry Boss-lady! Jensen smiles like a kid in trouble.

No problem, Jensy; she laughs at him.

I watch her sweetly laughing at Jensen's goofiness, wishing I was the reason behind it all. She even called him by a pet name, could there be something going on between them?

Clay, you have got to get over yourself! You can't honestly be jealous? I think to myself. 

It's not like she's yours or anything, although I wish she was... Get your head in the game man! I snap myself out of it.

Clay, Cougar! You guys have kitchen duty this morning; James announces as everyone get up from the table.

Kitchen duty? I look at her confused.

Yeah, didn't anyone tell you; "mom" made the rule that everyone gets a turn to clean after meals; Pooch smiles smugly at me.

Wait a minute! Jensen shouts.

If James is the mom, then that makes you the dad, Clay! He burst out laughing.

Yeah! And us the unruly kids! Pooch laughs with him, while Cougar just shakes his head smiling.

Come on Cougar, let's get started on the kitchen; I grumble in annoyance.

They kinda do act like a mom and dad, if you think about it; I hear Aisha suddenly say, as I walk away.

James and I as parents? Yeah, right! I think to myself.


End file.
